


Trainwreck

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Santana Lopez, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Santana can't stand Rachel Berry but they do have this neat little arrangement. It scratches an itch, and as a bonus Berry knows how to keep her mouth shut. Santana sees this as an absolute win except things get messy and complicated.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: anonymous





	Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Pezberry edits on Twitter and I had to write this. It's currently 2:30 am and my eyes hurt.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta read

Berry was wailing out a song as per usual. Something from some old musical Santana never planned on watching. The singing- if you could call it that- seemed to go on and on. At first Santana was willing to endure it, this isn't the first afternoon ruined by Berry's unnatural love for attention, but something about this particular performance annoyed Santana greatly. It might be the smug look on Berry's face, it could be Hummel swaying along as though he was enjoying himself, maybe Santana's period was making her impatient. Either way, Santana stood up.

"Oh my God," she said loudly, "when will this end?"

The music stops before Berry does but finally the room was quiet.

"I was getting to the end," Berry said.

"Well, the end," Santana said. She looked around the Glee club, noting that only a few people were outraged on Berry's behalf. "Can someone rescue this session or do we get to go home?"

"Santana," Mr. Schue said.

"Yes?" Santana responded innocently.

"You have to let people finish their performance," Schue continued. Berry nodded vehemently in agreement.

Santana shrugged. "I was going to but another second of that and I might blow my brains out."

"Santana," Schue replied, sounding disappointed.

"You're such an ass!" Berry exclaimed.

Santana walked to where Berry was standing. "Since, no one volunteered, I guess it's up to me. Sit down, hobbit, and watch. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about entertaining people."

Berry sat down in a huff but it didn't matter, Santana got the rest of club to sing along and dance. Berry's sour expression made it all the sweeter.

As usual, Berry gave her the silent treatment: no texts, no phone calls, no likes on Facebook. Santana pretended not to notice. Truth be told, she didn't care all that much. Rachel Berry played such a small role in her life that it's laughable that she thinks she could deprive Santana of her presence. The only reason Santana bothered to notice the silence treatment was because it's amusing to watch Berry grow deflated once she realised it didn't have the intended effect. 

Four days into this, Berry sent a text message about Sectionals and whether the two of them could 'practice' together.

'OK,' Santana texted back and then ignored the next three texts Berry sent.

It was a weekend so Santana strolled into the Berry residence and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey- Santana! What are you doing here?" Berry asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Practice," Santana replied.

"I thought we agreed on Sunday."

Santana opened the fridge. "Did we?"

"You have got to stop coming here like this," Berry said grabbing at her chest. "I thought we were being robbed."

Santana found some leftover lasagna. "You always think that. Which one of your dads made this? The black one or the jew?"

"The black one," Berry answered without thinking. "Shit. I meant LeRoy. You need to learn their names."

Santana turned on the oven. "No, I don't. Why don't you go up and I'll join you?"

Berry sighed. "Yeah, sure." Then she thankfully left.

Santana hadn't eaten in a while so she gobbled up everything before going up to Rachel's room. It was by far the ugliest room Santana has ever been in. Each time she entered it, she's always shocked at how ugly it was. 

"God, I hate your room."

"You don't have to say that every time," Berry replied. She was sitting on a chair with her computer on. "Actually, I was thinking that we should really practice. You're talented, Santana, but unrefined-"

"Shh," Santana said pulling the chair back before straddling Berry.

They had sex as they usually did during their 'practice' sessions. It wasn't as good as what Santana had with Brittany but she'll take it. At least now Berry wasn't as clumsy as she used to be. Afterwards, while they're lying on Berry's bed, Santana covered the both of them with the sheets. It was quiet, almost pleasant, and Santana felt almost warmly towards Berry. Everything that annoyed her about the freak didn't seem to matter. Then-

"Santana," Berry asked, "why do you hate me so much?"

Reluctantly Santana sat up. "Well, that was nice while it lasted." She got off the bed.

"Wait," Berry called. "Just tell me."

Santana picked up her bra off the floor. "What was that you said, about me working poles? We don't like each other, accept it."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Berry said. "We could be friends...or... or more than friends," she finished in a quiet voice.

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's post-coitus speaking. You think you're better than me, Berry. You think you're smarter, more talented, more accomplished, and you're never going to change."

"That's rich coming from you," Berry retorted. She was so angry she let the sheet fall down. "You think I'm dirt beneath your feet."

"Think? More like know," Santana replied grinning.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Because it's fun or it's supposed to be. Just shut up. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking it can get better or that I'll wake up one day and I'll fall in love with you-"

"That's not... that's not what I want. In fact it's the last thing I could possibly want!"

"Good," Santana replied simply. "Now where did you throw my underwear?"

On Monday, Berry was back to wailing in front of the glee club but at least now she chose a song Santana recognised. Brittany was shimming with Artie, it made Santana sick. 

Once they felt school, Santana and Berry hooked up Berry's stupidly small car before she dropped Santana off. Nothing had really changed and that was how Santana preferred it.

* * *

Santana spent the summer fuming. Berry and that tub of lard Finn Hudson ruined nationals for them. All that hard work for nothing. The glee club now only had one last chance to win the damn trophy and knowing those two, they'd probably do something stupid again and New Directions would get disqualified... again.

"I know," Brittany said yawning. It was the first time in a long time that the two of them have spoken. Somehow Santana has moved past their 'thing' ending, it was a lot easier than she expected. Though, not as easy as Santana moving on from Rachel Berry.

"Tana, can you please drop this?" Quinn asked. The three of them were skyping and catching up. 

"How are you not infuriated?" Santana asked. 

Quinn answered, "I was, for like weeks but we're one week from school opening again. You have let it go."

"No," Santana replied. "I did not spend the last two years listening to those two act like they want to win more than I do just to let it go. Could it have killed them not to kiss?"

"They could have waited but I guess they were swept up in the moment," Brittany said.

That made Santana even angrier. "What moment? They were singing some stupid song-"

"I mean, it's easy to get carried away," Quinn cut in. "Don't look at me like that. If it was Puck, you would have done the same thing."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm very professional and I'm not interested in Puck like that."

Quinn gave Santana a flat look. "So, fighting me and what's her name? The fat girl, that was for fun?"

"I get territorial but I don't get swept up 'in the moment,' okay? That's just stupid," Santana said.

"Can't we just drop this? We can talk about literally anything else. Tina and Mike started dating," Quinn said.

Santana yawned. "Wow, the only Asians in town are sucking face. Exciting."

"They're not the only Asians, Santana."

"Brittany, no one cares," Santana replied. "Anything else?"

"Shelby moved to town," Quinn answered. Santana could remember who she was talking about but she feigned ignorance. "Rachel's mom? She adopted my baby?"

"Right," Santana said. "Look at that, we're both screwed over by one family."

Quinn looked unhappy. "I don't see how Rachel kissing Finn could compare to me losing my baby."

"Losing? Q, you can't raise a baby. You don't have a job, you go to school full time, you're a Cheerio. Be realistic."

"I could-"

"You can't," Santana stated. "And I say that with love."

Quinn deflated. "I just feel sad all the time. I gave birth to her and someone is raising her. Shelby's the only mother she'll know. It's just not fair."

"That kid is going to be glad you gave her to someone capable of raising her," Santana said.

"I know," Quinn said sounding as though she was going to cry.

Santana, despite herself, felt a lot of sympathy. "Look, we're going to be seniors. We're going to kick ass all year. I'm going to kill Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson so we can win Nationals." Quinn laughed. "We're graduating and getting into good colleges. You'll end up having kids with a great guy, I'll end up becoming even hotter than I currently am. It's going to get better."

"I hope so," Quinn answered. "Where's Brittany?"

"She's probably off helping Artie use the toilet or something."

Once school started again, it was Santana who was giving Berry the silent treatment. Oh, she made comments during glee but other than that, it was as though Berry didn't exist.

One week, Schue entered the classroom. "Rachel, Finn, you're leading 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart,' for Sectionals."

Santana raised her hand. "Are you sure about that? We wouldn't want to get disqualified so early."

"How many times do we have to apologise for that?" Finn snapped. He was draped all over Berry and that made him look larger and uglier than usual.

"You've only apologised once, 9999 times to go," Santana answered. "Honestly, Mr. Schue, how do you not realise it's a mistake to rely on these two?"

"We should rely on who? You?" Berry asked, turning to glare at Santana.

Santana sent her a withering smile. "Why not? I can sing, I don't have an inch of fat under my skin, my face is smooth and moustache free, and I am not self adsorbed enough to swap spit with someone else in the middle of a performance."

Schue held his hands up. "That's enough. Look I wasn't going to say anything until after Sectionals, we are going to perform 'West Side Story' in front of the school and Santana, you're going to be Maria."

"Wait, why does she just get to be Maria?" Berry cried.

"Because I'm Latina, you gargoyle, and I know how to act and sing _and_ dance."

Berry ignored her. "I just think you should hold auditions."

"We're not holding auditions," Artie piped up.

"Why not?" Berry asked sounding genuinely puzzled

"Because I'm the director and I already know who fits in what role," Artie answered. "You're not Maria, Santana is."

Santana sneered nastily at Berry. She couldn't believe how fine she was with Artie having her back. Just last year the only thing she wanted to do was kick his ass except beating up a disabled boy would not go down well with anyone.

Finn stood up. "You know what, Santana, you're not really mad about what happened in Nationals. It's actually embarrassing how hard you're trying to deflect attention."

Santana's heart stopped. "Oh?" She tried to sound casual. _Rachel wouldn't tell. She wouldn't._

"You're just jealous," Finn continued.

"That doesn't sound like me," Santana quipped. Only her voice broke. "If I was capable of being jealous, I wouldn't be jealous of you, Finn. You're shaped like a fridge and you jiggle when you move."

"You're jealous because you don't get to lead songs," Finn said. "Not like Rachel and I." Santana tried to hide her relief. She opened her mouth to insult them when Quinn spoke up.

"Mr. Schue's favouritism doesn't make you better than Santana," Quinn snapped. "Or Mercedes. Or anyone else here."

Mercedes added, "I can't disagree."

Berry pulled Finn back to his seat. "Don't take bait. Just ignore her."

That made Santana see red and she opened her mouth to hurl insults at them. She doesn't register what she was saying, only focusing on the need to hurt Berry and hurt Finn worse. It must have worked because only silence greeted her tirade.

"Wow," Quinn said sounding vaguely impressed. Finn was red faced and looking as though he wanted to hit Santana. Berry was crying, genuinely crying, and that made Santana nauseous.

"I have to-" she ran out of the room.

Schue was yelling at Santana but she didn't care or notice. She ran out too and followed Berry, who didn't realised she was being followed until they reached the football field.

Berry whipped around. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

Santana was tongue tied. She didn't even know why she went after Berry. Underneath the anger, there was regret but why should she apologise to Berry when Santana hated her?

"Did you tell Finn about us?"

Berry looked confused. "Why would I? You're the worst mistake I ever made."

That knocked the breath out of Santana. "The worst? You kissed Finn in front of me, you bitch."

"Well, I never planned on it. We weren't exclusive, Santana, you didn't want that," Berry replied wiping her tears away. "Remember?"

Santana wanted to argue but she couldn't think of anything to say. "Of course, I didn't. I don't. Just keep your mouth shut."

"Leave me alone, Santana." Berry sounded exhausted. Santana tampered the urge to do something stupid and she walked away.

That was the end of that, except it wasn't because someone overhead them. Santana was going to be outed but Rachel was spared, she wasn't a Cheerio, she couldn't be used in a smear campaign.

* * *

When Santana heard what happened to Quinn, she felt scared to her core. Then later, when Berry and Finn postponed their wedding, Santana was relieved. That was when Santana realised she was as terrible as people always told her she was. She sat in the hospital waiting room hating herself. No one was really speaking. Quinn could be dying and if anyone said anything, all of this would be real.

Berry was staring into nothing and then she looked up and saw Santana looking at her. The hatred between them cooled off when the Troubletones collapsed and Artie broke up with Brittany. Santana had something to occupy her time again but it just wasn't the same. Brittany knew every part of Santana's body and she didn't second guess herself. Santana didn't know why that left her dissatisfied, why should she want any different? Sex was always best when it was easy but sometimes, when Santana closed her eyes, Brittany's eyes were brown and she had bangs and brown hair instead of blonde, and that was a can of worms Santana didn't want to acknowledge.

Worse than that was Berry's plan to marry Finn Hudson. Honestly Santana has never heard of a worse idea. Who wants to be eighteen and a wife? Quinn couldn't talk the idiot of it and Santana wasn't going to try. Being near Berry was uncomfortable; it was the guilt obviously. Santana has cut many people down to size from the moment she learnt to talk but she crossed a line that day and she didn't know how to walk it back. It didn't matter anymore. Quinn was dying and the wedding was called off. A wedding Santana was dumb enough to attend.

Santana realised that she was staring at Berry and Berry was staring back. They should have looked away but they didn't. Berry pulled away from Hudson and stood up. She approached Santana.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked hesitantly.

Santana, for some reason, said, "Sure."

They walked slowly to the parking lot. "You must be feeling scared," Berry said, "she is your friend longer than she's been mine."

"It just doesn't make sense. We're kids, this shouldn't be happening to us," Santana replied. She shivered even though it wasn't cold. "Not to Quinn, she's been through enough."

"Yeah," Berry nodded. Then she started crying, "It's my fault."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You were driving the truck that struck her? I didn't know you could be in two places at once, Rachel."

"If I didn't insist on the wedding, she wouldn't have been driving," Rachel said weeping. "I'm so sorry, Santana."

"Well, don't be. It's not your fault, you didn't know it was going to happen, you didn't make Quinn drive down that road." That was easier to say than Santana expected. Santana always had a hard time being... sincere? Vulnerable? Gentle? Around Rachel Berry.

Rachel stopped walking. "Hey, can I hug you?"

Santana was startled. "Uh..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed-"

"No, go ahead."

Rachel felt exactly the way Santana remembered and dreamed about. Santana wrapped her arms around her tightly and they stood like that for what felt like eternity and a short second.

"I don't even want to get married," Rachel admitted. She laid her head on Santana's chest and they were now swaying gently.

Santana grew very still. "Why?"

"I just want someone to love me. If I didn't marry Finn, he'd leave," Rachel said.

Santana swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He'd be an idiot."

Rachel sniffed. "You left."

"We weren't exclusive remember?" Santana said and regretting it immediately because Rachel pulled away.

"Right. That didn't mean anything."

 _Say something,_ Santana screamed in her head but it was like she couldn't. What could she say? It was only a few months ago that Santana was outed. Her grandmother wouldn't speak to her, she didn't love Brittany the way she thought she did, and it's been so long since Santana touched Rachel; how does she unpack all of that?

"It meant something," Santana said to Rachel's back.

Rachel turned around. "Then how come you act like it meant nothing?"

"It's safer that way," Santana answered. All this time she was protecting herself. She didn't want anyone to know she was a lesbian and she didn't want Brittany to leave her. Rachel was supposed to be safe but she left too, just like Santana's grandmother, just like every boy Santana pretended to like. Even Puck preferred Quinn. Brittany will grow bored of Santana again and go back to Artie; Santana could already see it happening.

"Safer," Rachel repeated. "Well, it meant a lot to me."

"Then..."

"Why did I kiss Finn? I'm not experienced when it comes to love and relationships but even I knew better than to wait for you to care," Rachel replied. She walked away.

Nothing changed between them after that. They orbited each other but kept a safe distance. Santana ignored whatever it was she was feeling, Quinn learned to walk again, Brittany reconciled with Artie, half of Santana's family stopped speaking to her, life moved on. Then Rachel broke up with Finn and Santana felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

  
Santana graduated and she didn't know what to do with her life so she went to New York. For six months, she tried it out by herself. She had roommates and she worked three jobs but something snapped in her when she saw a rat scurrying in their shared bathroom, and she found herself standing in front of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. 

When Kurt opened the door, Santana simply said, "Hello, Lady Hummel. I'm living here now."

Rachel didn't object or say anything really and they continued avoiding each other until Santana walked into the bathroom while Rachel was getting out of the shower. Rachel yelped.

Santana covered her eyes. "Relax, it's not like I haven't seen all of that before."

Somehow that thawed the frost in their relationship. Santana got Rachel a job in one of her workplaces. They built a rapport that felt as easy as any Santana has ever had.

"Look, Judy Garland changed the world for me," Rachel said, "and millions of other people."

"Wah, wah, wah," Santana responded.

"You won't die if we watched just one of her movies or any movie made before 1970," Rachel said exasperated.

"I won't die but I might kill myself," Santana replied. "Look, I can't suspend my disbelief. I'll only think about how all the actors are dead or tragically old, or how awful the effects are or how dumb the cars look."

Rachel stomped her feet like a child. "I sat through your movie night picks, Black Dynamite and Dolemite... I can't even remember the others."

"Don't deny you weren't entertained. I was watching your face the entire time," Santana said. 

"Can't you guys just chose? It's almost nine," Kurt snapped.

Rachel put on her pleading face. "Please, Santana, please."

"No," Santana said.

An hour later, Rachel was cuddling her while Judy Garland crooned on TV.

"What happened to me?" Santana said. "I used to be so tough, so resolute."

"Shh," Rachel said.

Weeks later, Rachel bagged a small role in an off Broadway show. Kurt got an internship in some magazine no one reads outside of New York. Santana was still working multiple jobs. She hated watching Rachel and Kurt gush about their 'art,' and how 'meaningful it was,' and 'what plans do you have Santana,' so Santana auditioned for a role in Rachel's musical. 

"You haven't changed," Rachel shouted while packing her bags. "You're the same bully you've ever been."

"Bully? How am I bullying you?" Santana shouted back.

"Really? Really? You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know you're going to ruin this for me?"

"How? How?" Santana snarled. She couldn't believe her ears. Ruin it for Rachel?

"You'll make everyone turn on me," Rachel shouted. "I stopped being Rachel the loser for once and you come here-"

"Because everything is about you? You selfish, self centred bitch," Santana yelled.

"Guys," Kurt tried to interject.

"I'm the bitch? Me? Santana, you're the worst. You're the just the worst."

Santana let out an ugly laugh. "You're only mad because I can do what you can do without all your years of training. I can walk through the same doors with just as much ease as you can. That kills you. It kills you that you're not better than me."

Rachel started crying. "I don't get it. I don't get why you're doing this."

"Because I didn't want to be left out," Santana exploded. She was left panting. "I came here to make it big and nothing was happening for me."

"But why my show?"  
  
"I thought it would be nice if we... spent time together," Santana replied. "That was clearly a mistake. I can't even look at you right now."

Santana stormed out. She returned hours later, stinking of alcohol, to find Rachel waiting for her.

"You're drunk," Rachel stated.

"I thought you were leaving," Santana said. "Was looking forward to that."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm staying. I just... I was to apologise. I was wrong."

Santana stumbled to one of the windows and looked around. "Wow, no flying pigs."

"Ha ha." Rachel's face grew serious. "I'm sorry I got paranoid. Sometimes, I worried I'll never leave high school. I'll always be someone most people can't tolerate and I got scared you'd... you were so cruel. I've mostly gotten past it...."

"Yeah," Santana said. She was quickly losing the buzz she had built up. "I'm sorry. For all the shitty stuff I said."

Rachel cupped one of her ears. "I don't hear a fat lady singing." They both laughed. Then Rachel started crying. "Sorry, I cry a lot I know.... Did you really want to work together? You always said I'm annoying."

"You are," Santana said. She took off her heels. "I've grown fond of that.

Everything went back to normal.

* * *

Except Santana ruined it all. Almost. They were having a New Year's party in their apartment with the cast. Santana and Rachel spent the day cooking while Kurt decorated and handled the music. Then they acted as hosts separately before coming together just before midnight. Kurt was leaning on his annoying boyfriend, Brittany was sitting on Artie, Finn had passed out somewhere, Quinn was making kissy faces at Puck (yuck). Rachel was holding Santana's hand so when the countdown ended, Santana didn't think twice. She kissed her.

It was supposed to be a simple peck but they kept kissing. Santana embraced Rachel and deepened the kiss. The longer it went on, the deeper the kiss got. The entire room melted away, it was just the two of them. Santana hadn't realised how much she missed this until she was licking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel responded in ways that were wholly surprising, yet predictable. Santana missed it, she missed it so much, she hated pulling away to breathe. When she did, she saw that Rachel looked just as dazed and she was flushed. Someone cleared their throat and suddenly Rachel took off.

"That... was something," Quinn said.

Brittany had a small smile on her face. "Yay, you guys worked it out."

"You knew?"

"We used to sneak around, Santana. I knew the signs. I'm stupid, not an idiot."

"Uh, Santana," Artie said, "You're supposed to chase after the girl."

"Right," Santana said. It was like her head was filled cotton. She could think of nothing but that kiss. The attendants of the party guided her to Rachel. It seems everyone saw what happened and, in a very romcom fashion, wanted to help out. 

Rachel was on the roof. Santana was instantly cold and she could see that Rachel was freezing.

"You need to come inside," she called. 

"I'm fine," Rachel replied without looking back. Santana walked up to her. She was not surprised to find that Rachel had tears on her face. "I'm fine, Santana."

"You don't look- hold on, give me a moment. I need to sit," Santana said. She dragged a lawn chair to where Rachel was.

"You had too much to drink?"

"No, that's not it," Santana said. "I can't think of anything else right now. That might be the best kiss of my life."

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, we got carried away. It didn't used to be that intense."

"We barely kissed," Santana reminded her. "We mostly fucked."

"Yeah." Rachel looked away. "You said it meant something, what we had. What did it mean?"

"Rachel," Santana said. She couldn't find the words to explain their relationship or what it felt like.

Rachel continued, "Because I was in love you the entire time.

"Rachel," Santana gasped.

"You were so pretty and cool and everything I wanted to be. I didn't want to love you but I did. I spent my entire relationship with Finn wishing it was you instead," Rachel said. "I know, I know you don't feel the same way but I need closure or something... so I can move on."

"Rachel," Santana repeated. Then she laughed bitterly. "How is it I'm so good with words usually but when it comes to you, when it comes to _this_ , I don't know what to say?" Santana couldn't do this sitting down so she stood. "Rachel, would you believe me if I said I was in love you with you too?"

Rachel looked stunned. "No," she said after a long pause, "no, I wouldn't."

Santana nodded. "I don't blame you. I didn't know it either and I didn't want to. I thought Brittany and I... I thought you'd go back to Finn and there was no point investing in us. Then you did go back to Finn and I was furious. I was so angry and I didn't understand why. I just latched on to the worst thing you two did."

"Oh my God," Rachel said. "We could have... all this time."

"Yeah," Santana said wincing. "I know, I'm an idiot."

"I wanted to tell you but-"

"I would have shut you down, I think. I wasn't in a good place," Santana admitted.

"Wow." Rachel started laughing but she was also crying. "Wow. What now?"

Santana took her hand. "We could keep being friends. We could pretend this never happened."

Rachel's blinked rapidly. "Yeah, we could."

"No!" Someone shouted from the rooftop door. Turned out, everyone came to watch them.

"Can you fuck off?" Santana shouted. "All of you!"

"Kiss," someone yelled. Santana could have sworn it was Quinn or maybe Brittany.

"Santana?" Rachel said in a small voice. "What if we don't? What if... this actually happened and we both wanted it?"

Just like Santana forgot about the eavesdroppers. "Do you want that?"

"I've always wanted it," Rachel replied without any hesitation. It made Santana feel loved.

Santana couldn't help but kiss her. It was just as great as the previous kiss. She could vaguely hear people cheering but the only thing that mattered was Rachel's warmth and the smile on her lips.

"We do this slowly," Santana said when they finally broke apart.

"Dates and anniversaries?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I tell you I love you?"

It was now Santana's turn to tear up. "I'm not going to stop you."

"I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you, too, Rachel."

**Author's Note:**

> It got pretty romcom-y in the end but who cares? Their relationship is still in development, they have so much to work on and get through but they do love each other and they have been friends for a long while, I'm sure they'll work out.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Sorry if I got any details wrong, it's been years since I watched the show.


End file.
